Request5
by VenusEnvyy
Summary: Request for hollowedoutraven. Ragnarok helps Crona be more dominate by using Kid. CronaxKid yaoi.


Soul Eater request for hollowedoutraven

CronaxKid

* * *

Crona was in his room at Shibusen getting ready for a wild party that was going on at Gallows Mansion. All of his friends were going to be there. Especially Kid. Crona really liked Kid. They had what some might call a flirtationship. Even though they weren't in a relationship they would always flirt or touch each other (not in 'that' way). Crona smiled to his reflection in the mirror. Ragnarok looked down at him.

"What are you smiling for you idiot?" he asked. Crona decided to ignore his rude partner. "Fine! Don't answer me!" Ragnarok yelled then went back inside Crona's back. Crona sighed, then there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" he called out. When he opened the door there stood Maka and Soul. Maka smiled at him.

"Hello Crona! Ready to go?" she asked. Crona returned the smile and nodded.

* * *

When they arrived at Gallows mansion cars where everywhere, and some people were even running around outside. Maka hit Soul's arm.

"Ouch! Why did you hit me?" Soul asked letting go of the steering wheel for a second.

"I told you that we should have come here early!" she yelled at her partner as he drove around to find a parking space. Soul rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever," he thought aloud. Maka hit him again. Crona and Ragnarok had been watching this display of action from the back seat. Ragnarok lightly chuckled.

"Looks like Maka is the more dominate one," he said. Maka nodded.

"For once I agree with you," she said. Soul stopped the car hard making everyone move forward.

"No, that's a lie. I'm way more dominate than this book worm!" he said.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled chopping Soul causing his head to collide with the steering wheel.

"HA! You see Soul, there can be only one dominate person in a partnership. Take me and Crona for example I'm way more dominate than him," Ragnarok said. Crona sighed.

"That's not entirely true," he said. Ragnarok shook his head.

"Face it dominate people rule the world. You want to be a dominate person Crona then learn from me," he said. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him Crona," she said.

"Well it's true!" the demon sword said. Soul started driving again.

"S-Sorry but I'm not really a dominate person," Crona said. Ragnarok scoffed.

"That's what I'm saying, but don't worry Crona I'll help you out! By the end of this night you'll be more controlling," he said. Maka rolled her eyes deciding to ignore him.

"But wai-"

"It's decided!" Ragnarok said interrupting Crona, who decided to give into him.

* * *

They had finally found somewhere to park, and then they went inside of Gallows manor. They were greeted by loud music and several of people. Soul spotted Black Star somewhere in the crowd and left to join him. Maka sighed watching as Soul left.

"I hope those idiots don't do anything chaotic," she said. Crona nodded looking around. He started blushing as his eyes landed on Death The Kid. Kid had noticed him as well and walked over.

"Hello Maka, Crona," he greeted. Crona smiled at him.

"Hey. There sure is a lot of people here. We had to drive around like 5 times just to find somewhere to park," Maka said. Kid nodded.

"I thought that might happen seeing as you didn't come early as planned," he said. Maka rolled her eyes.

"It's Soul's fault!" she said. Kid gave her an amused smile.

"Hey Kid! Come here for a second!" Liz called. Kid sighed.

"What the fuck happened now? Well, see you," He said. Kid passed by Crona purposely rubbing his shoulder against his as he passed by. Crona blushed a bit, and Ragnarok carefully watched this display of action.

"That's it!" he yelled. Maka looked up at him.

"What is?" she asked. Ragnarok snobbishly turned his head.

"None of your business you disgusting cow," he said. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said walking away to meet Tsubaki. Crona looked up at his partner.

"What was that about?" he asked. Ragnarok looked down at him.

"I know how you can be more dominate," he said. Crona was now looking at him with curiosity.

"How?" he asked.

"I can't tell you here," Ragnarok said "come on let's go to an empty room upstairs."

* * *

Crona nervously walked down the flight of stairs. When he reached the bottom he looked around.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" he asked looked up at Ragnarok. His partner nodded.

"Yep. If you feel scared just let the black blood's madness take over," he said before going back inside of Crona's body. Crona nodded and began searching the crowd. He continued his journey into the kitchen and bumped into Patty.

"HI!" she yelled to him slightly drunk.

"H-Hey," Crona nervously replied "have you seen Kid?" Patty stared to giggle.

"Nope, but you look like you need a confidence boost. Here!" she said handing him a glass of tequila. Crona grabbed the glass out of her hand and looked at it unsure. "Drink it. It'll make you feel better," Patty said. Crona nodded then tipped the glass back and into his mouth. Patty smiled at him, and hit him on the back almost making him choke. Crona stopped drinking and put the glass back on the counter.

"Ummm...thank you I guess," he said.

"No problem!" Crona left the kitchen to continue his search, then just to his luck he spotted Kid talking to some people in the middle of the foyer. Crona made his way through the crowd feeling more and more nervous the closer he got to him.

"Kid?" Crona said as soon as he reached him. Kid turned to him and smiled.

"Is there something you need Crona?" he asked. Crona began to blush.

"Yes, I have to talk to y-you alone," he said. Kid looked around for a bit.

"Well it's too noisy in here, lets go to my room. It's upstairs," he said. Crona nodded.

* * *

They had went up two flights of stairs and were now in Kid's room. Crona stood about two feet from Kid.

"So, what do you need to tell me?" Kid asked. Crona nervously looked down. He hadn't really thought about that part. He decided to let some of his crazy side take over and act on instinct. Crona confidently walk towards Kid, then without warning he kissed him. Kid was surprised at first, but then he smirked into the kiss and started kissing back. Next they were rolling around on Kid's bed making out. Crona started undoing Kid's jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped kissing Kid to suck on his neck. Kid ran his fingers though Crona's lavender hair and moaned. Crona kissed down Kid's chest and made his way to Kid's pants. He undid them then pulled them down along with his bowers. He grabbed hold of the hardened length and started stroking it.

"C-Crona!" Kid moaned. Crona sadistically smirked and started to rub faster. Kid involuntarily buckled his hips while uncontrollably moaning. A few more strokes then Kid came. Crona smirked once again then moved to Kid's lips. He kissed him as he stuck one of his cummy fingers into Kid's hole. Kid's eyes widened in surprise. He never knew Crona to be like this. Crona started sucking on Kid's neck again as he added a second finger causing Kid to gasp. Crona stared to move his fingers in and out then in a scissor motion to stretch it. After a few more thrust he removed them. He gave Kid his psycho smile then flipped him over and on his stomach, then he moved him to where they were in doggy style. Crona rubbed his hands along Kid's back making his shiver. He pulled his own hardened member from his pants (he's not wearing the dress.) and put it at Kid's entrance. Kid was a little afraid at what was going to happen next. He didn't think that Crona would be the one giving, but he decided to go with it. Crona probed at his entrance a bit, then forcefully thrust in. Causing Kid ,who felt a ripple of pleasure filled pain pass through his body, to call out his name. Crona started going at a fast pace.

"Kid..." he moaned loving the feel of Kid's tight muscles around him. Kid involuntarily pushed back a bit to meet Crona's thrust. Crona bent over and started sucking on Kid's neck and earlobe causing him to moan even more. Crona started to go a bit faster. Now he knew why being dominate was so much better. Crona reached around Kid and started stroking his length earning more moans. He moved his body back up and grabbed one of Kid's hips while still stroking him. Crona was almost at his peak and so was Kid. A few more thrust later and they both came.

* * *

"You see, that wasn't so hard...well in this case in a way it was HAHAHA!" Raganarok laughed. Crona looked up at him in annoyance.

"S-Shut up!" he said. Ragnarok ignored him and went on.

"You should let the madness take over more often. Maybe I'll even get big agai-"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled ,coming out of nowhere with Soul, hitting Ragnarok on the head with a book. "Don't tell Crona to do reckless things." Ragnarok made a 'hump' sound then retreated into Crona's back.

"Are you ready to go?" Soul asked. Crona shook his head.

"Kid asked me if I wanted to stay here tonight. I decided to accept his offer," he said. Maka sighed then smiled at Crona.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" she exclaimed walking away as Soul waved 'bye'. Crona smiled maybe he'd let Kid be the dominate one later on tonight.

* * *

Sorry, this was my first Yaoi lemon ever.

Anyway please review.


End file.
